Yummy
by briann marie
Summary: spashley lemons


Ugh. I sit here, bored out of my mind, flipping through the channels, as if there will be something interesting to watch. There never is. I sigh, and lean over to wrap the blanket around me. I wish that she would come home soon, because I'm starving…not to mention, I'm cold and I could use her to warm me up.

My mind wanders, probably because of the extreme boredom, and I suddenly have this urge to, you know, take care of myself. For some reason, the events from last night are playing in my head over and over and over again.

I don't really want to do anything….well, I want to, but how would it look if Ashley came home and I had my hand down my pants? Not very good.

Without thinking, I start to rub myself over my sweatpants. However, I jump up really fast when I hear the knob turning.

"I'm home, and I brought food!"

I smile and walk over to her.

"Our first real meal in our new apartment," she grins as she places it down on the table. She takes off her coat and goes to put it away, while I on the other hand, just want us to eat right away. One, because I'm hungry. And two, because I want to do other…things with Ashley.

"Did you miss me?" She whispers, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me close.

"You were only gone for twenty minutes," I giggle, turning around to face her saddened face. "I'm just kidding," I say, reassuring her, "Of course I missed you."

"Good." She leans in and kisses me. It's a soft kiss, gentle. It's nice. "Let's eat!"

I can't help but smile when she says this. Not because it's funny, because it's kind of ironic, seeing as how I do want to eat, I just had something other than food in mind…

"Mmm Ashley!" I moan as she throws me on top of our bed. She quickly falls on top of me, and wraps my legs around her waist. It's so hot when she dominates me, and takes charge.

She shifts a little, and I can feel her thigh pressing against my center. Right away, I start grinding into her, loving the feeling. I need release and I need it now. She notices and smirks, "Someone is a little horny tonight, huh?"

I lean up and capture her lips. She moans into the kiss and I say, "Yes, you make me like this. Look at you," I grin as I start to touch her all over. She must enjoy it because she moans again. I lift her shirt over her head and she does the same to me before she pushes me back down on the bed.

"When you were out getting the food," I begin as she pulls my sweatpants down and tosses them aside, "I kept thinking about you. If you walked in five minutes later, I would probably have been touching myself."

She knees, because she's unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, "Oh yeah?" She questions as she removes the clothing, "Well, you can touch yourself now."

"Or you could touch me," I pull her hands to my breasts.

She returns to her previous position, on top of me, with her thigh against my heated center. Ashley starts sucking, biting and kissing all over my neck. It's my weak spot. I'm so focused on her sucking on my neck; I don't even notice that she has removed my bra.

"I think it's time to suck on something else," She lets me know and kisses her way down my neck, to my exposed chest. It's not long before she takes a hard nipple in her mouth and starts sucking.

"Oh god," I whimper when she bites down on it. My breathing is getting a little heavy, and I swear I can feel myself dripping. My panties are soaking wet, and I know she must feel them, because I'm rubbing myself against her leg.

"Mmm babe," Ashley says and she kisses me on the lips again. This time, it's hard and rough, but sexy. Her fingers reach down and start tugging on my nipples as we kiss. My hands are running all over her back and I remove her bra in one shot, before pulling her all the way on top, so that our bare breasts are touching.

"I can feel you. I can feel how wet you are." She roughly jams her thigh hard against my soaking pussy. I am surprised by this, so I let out a little yelp and she smiles. "You're making a mess."

"So clean it up for me," I almost demand, pushing down on her head, signaling that I'm ready for her to go lower.

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge tonight, babe. Am I going to have to tie you up?"

I immediately say no. Don't get me wrong, it turns me on like you wouldn't believe. But, on the other hand, if my hands are tied, I won't be able to touch her at all.

Her lips are right above the waistband of my panties and I gasp.

She kisses all around the area. Her fingers are gently rubbing me over my underwear. I can't take it anymore so I push down on her head once more and say, "Ash, please."

She grins and pushes my arms over my head, and holds them in place. "I like hearing you beg."

I groan as she continues to tease me. "Babe, what happened?" She wonders and she shoves her hand inside so that she's touching me directly. "You're soaking. You ruined your panties. God, they must be so uncomfortable. I know mine are."

And with that, she takes her hand back so that she can rid her body of her boxers. As soon as they are gone, she presses her pussy against my leg and rubs, making her wetness go all over me. "Mmm this feels so much better," she teases.

"Ash!"

"Aw, sweetie, I'm sorry. I forgot about you," she says sarcastically. Out of nowhere, she roughly pinches both of my nipples. I yelp again and I feel my wetness moving down my leg. She notices it too because she comments, "You're dripping onto your thighs."

When I try to close my legs, she stops me. "I'll stop teasing," Ashley whispers in my ear. She yanks my panties down and throws them across the room. "Yummy."

I moan when I see her head disappear between my legs. I toss my head back onto the pillow and buck into her face. Her hands grab a hold on my legs as she starts licking. She takes one long lick up and down, before taking my hard clit into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" I yell out when she begins sucking on my little bundle of nerves.

She plunges her tongue deep inside of me. In and out. In and out.

"You taste good, baby," she smiles up at me.

I was so built up from all the teasing and whatnot, that I already felt my orgasm coming on. I tried to hold it in, because she just got started and it would be a little embarrassing to come at this time.

"You're tight," she mumbles as she enters me with two fingers. "So tight and wet for me," she giggles and leans over to spank me.

I moan out once more, as I continue to try and hold my orgasm off. "You like that?" She questions and spanks me once more. The only response I give her is saying her name over and over and over. My hips are bucking into her hand, as I try to get as much pressure as I can. I was doing it so hard that at one point, she pressed her arm against my hips, to try and slow me down a little.

I can hear the bed squeaking and our headboard banging against the wall, and that only gets me going twice as hard. She adds another finger and says, "I love this. You're so hot, Spencer." I can feel her wetness on my thighs again as she starts grinding into me.

Pretty soon, the only thing I hear is the bed, our pants, and the sound of my pussy taking in her fingers. She must be able to tell I am so close, because she tells me to come for her, and she makes a comment about how she can feel me getting tight around her fingers and to just let it go.

"Fuck me, Ash! Don't stop!" I moan out as I get closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Wasn't planning on it babe," she lets me know, but it doesn't come out all at once, because she keeps panting.

When she slides her finger over my clit, I grab onto her back and she whimpers, probably because I was digging my nails into her. She tells me again to come for me, and this time, she attaches her lips to my neck again and starts sucking. I'm in heaven. My neck is being sucked. Ashley is inside of me. She's rubbing my clit like there's no tomorrow. AND I can feel her wet pussy against my leg.

"Oh, god!" I yell out.

I can feel my stomach muscles getting tight as I let go and come all over her hand. I can feel some juices flowing out of my pussy. I am still breathing heavy and holding onto to her back and I ride out my orgasm. She keeps her fingers inside me until I calm down from it. I just lay back and moan over and over as this wonderful feeling washes over my body.

"Oh, fuck," I whimper.

Her fingers are still moving, just not as fast. However, she's still kissing my neck, but her grinding has stopped. "Ashley."

I stop scratching her back and let my arms rest around her neck as I pull her close to me. She removes her fingers and shoves them into her mouth. I love it when she does that. In fact, I love it so much; I could probably have another orgasm just from watching her lick all my juices off her fingers.

"Why do you tease me like that?" I say before I kiss her. I can taste myself on her lips and I moan.

"Because you like it. And I like it," she giggles.

She _does _have a point.

"You wanna go for another round or did I get you all tired out?"

I raise my eyebrows and smirk. She must take this as an "ok" for another round because she starts sucking on my breasts again. As much as I love the feeling, I put a stop to it. She looks up at me, "I knew it. I tired you out."

"No," I begin, "I just think it's your turn now," I finish as I flip us over, so that I am on top.


End file.
